mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Rolo Lamperouge
| aux3 = Vincent Prototype }} is a fictional character in the Sunrise anime series Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2. His seiyū is Takahiro Mizushima, while he is voiced by Spike Spencer in the English dub. Character outline Rolo is a trained assassin, having killed many powerful figures during his life. He has had his Geass powers from the age of six, allowing him to pause peoples' perception of time for a short time.Age indicated on illustration matching attire. Newtype Japan, May 2008, insert booklet Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 - The Beginning Despite his Geass being a valuable asset, V.V. refers to him as a failed experiment that could die at any time due to the fact that his heart stops when he uses his Geass. His main assassination method is to use firearms at close range, but he is also known to utilize and handle other weaponry expertly, including knives and poison. It is unknown what his real name is, but he quite frequently employs the codename "Rolo Haliburton"."The Gallows of the Counterattack" (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2) His real age and date of birth are also unknown, but the Office of Secret Intelligence estimates his age to be between 14 and 16 as of 2017, meaning Rolo was likely born between 2001 and 2003. During the planning stages of Code Geass, Rolo was originally intended to be a half-brother to Lelouch and his physical appearance is designed to be 'a cross between Lelouch and Nunnally'."MUTUALITY: CLAMP Works in CODE GEASS" Rolo is unsociable and reserved, unlike his older brother, a trait which does not gain him many friends at school. While working with the Britannian Secret Intelligence Service, he is aloof and doesn't seem very interested. He often stays in the background and simply listens and isn't afraid to be very blunt about their faults. While Rolo puts up a front of being withdrawn, this exterior hides a ruthless and detached killer who will do whatever it takes to complete his mission. He kills a Britannian O.S.I. agent for walking in on a conversation between him and Viletta about Geass because he might have overheard classified information, then rationalizes it as the fastest method when Villetta questions his action. During the assault on the Geass Order, Rolo does not hesitate to kill his fellow orphans, standing resolute in his loyalty to Lelouch, and then kills a fellow Black Knight pilot immediately afterward for questioning his relationship to the facility. Despite his attitude towards the mission, Rolo is devoted to Lelouch. Lelouch's year without memories show him and Rolo quite happy, particularly when Lelouch gives him a heart-shaped musical locket as a birthday present, which he keeps attached to his cellphone. His attachment to the locket is such that he refuses to return it even when Lelouch tries to reclaim it. It is also clear that he has also been heavily affected by his time with Lelouch. Because of this, he is easily manipulated into believing that Lelouch cares for him and thus follows his orders without question. Character history Rolo is introduced in the second season as Lelouch's younger brother, but is actually an assassin placed there by the Britannian Emperor under orders to kill him should he ever recover any memories of being Zero. During the Black Knights' attempt to recover Lelouch, Rolo uses his prototype Vincent Knightmare Frame to decimate their forces. He nearly kills Lelouch, as well, but Urabe's sacrifice and explosives placed by C.C. allow Lelouch and his Knights to escape to the Chinese Federation consulate. Rolo follows and nearly forces his way inside, but is tricked into believing that Lelouch has been at the school the entire time. Lelouch later attempts to ambush Rolo and reveal who he is, only to have the situation reversed when Rolo uses his own Geass. In the process, though, Lelouch deduces the nature of this Geass. Having studied Rolo's past, Lelouch convinces him that he will bring C.C. the following day. Using his Geass on David Darlton, Lelouch commands him to open fire on Rolo's Vincent with his sniper rifle-equipped Knightmare during the ensuing battle, knowing Rolo would be unable to save himself from the shot. Lelouch then takes the bullet for Rolo. This act confuses Rolo's loyalties, and Lelouch exploits this to put Rolo into a situation where he no choice but to join Lelouch. When Nunnally vi Britannia's appointment as the new Viceroy of Area 11 sends Lelouch into depression, Rolo tries to convince him to give up being Zero and remain at the school to protect everyone. This instead inspires Lelouch's idea to have the Black Knights exiled, protecting Nunnally, the school, and all of Japan from the chaos the Black Knights create. While Lelouch has himself exiled, Rolo stays behind at Ashford Academy to help keep up the appearance that Lelouch hasn't become Zero again. Following Jeremiah Gottwald's attack on Ashford Academy, Rolo encounters Shirley Fenette while searching for Lelouch in the train station, whereupon she reveals that she has recovered her memories and that she wants to help Lelouch reunite with Nunnally. At this, Rolo mortally wounds her using his Geass power. Shortly after Lelouch speaks with Shirley in her final moments, Rolo reappears and claims that he killed Shirley because she had regained her memories and was chasing Lelouch with a gun. Lelouch pretends to forgive Rolo and commends his action, but secretly Lelouch plans revenge against Rolo for killing Shirley. Lelouch rigs his Vincent with a bomb, intending to kill Rolo during the assault on the Geass Order. His plan is unknowingly disrupted by Cornelia. During the battle for Tokyo, Lelouch entrusts Rolo with retrieving Nunnally, but Rolo intends to kill her. Sayoko retrieves her while Rolo covers them in a stolen Sutherland. He tells Lelouch that she is dead after the F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb destroys the government complex. He and Jeremiah are forced to drag Lelouch from the battlefield, and Rolo carries him into his room. Rolo's attempts to comfort Lelouch only anger him, and he calls Rolo a false brother, even admitting that he tried to kill him repeatedly. When the Black Knights learn Lelouch's true identity and betray him, Rolo uses the Shinkirō to evacuate Lelouch, freezing all in his path using his Geass. Despite Lelouch's protests, Rolo uses it to such an extent that it overtaxes his heart. He does so content in the knowledge that the time he spent with Lelouch was real and, while he may have been used as a tool by everyone around him (possibly even Lelouch), his final action was of his own free will. Rolo manages to reach a safe spot to land as he dies. He refuses to believe that Lelouch meant what he said before, and Lelouch agrees while acknowledging Rolo as his younger brother. Lelouch even digs a grave for Rolo, leaving the locket on the marker. Then, he muses that Rolo was not the brother of Lelouch vi Britannia, but that of Lelouch Lamperouge, the Ashford student. Abilities Rolo's Geass is known as the "Ward of Absolute Suspension", which is the ability to suspend the subjective sense of time of everyone within a given range. Those under its effect are frozen in place for the duration of its activation. When activated, a Geass sigil manifests in his right eye and projects a red sphere representing the area of effect. Its range is determined at activation; while no upper limit is given, it can at least reach several hundred meters. Physical obstacles or electronic equipment do not hinder its effectiveness, nor does it require eye contact. The same people can be frozen repeatedly. Despite long-term possession of the ability, Rolo's Geass remains under his control, unlike Lelouch. The weakness of Rolo's Geass is that his heart stops when he uses it,Ep. 14: "Geass Hunt" (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2) limiting its activation to short bursts. The range also determines the amount of strain it puts on him.Ep. 12: "Love Attack!" (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2) Finally, it is unable to stop inanimate objects or physical phenomena such as speed and momentum (for example, it can neither stop a clock nor a projectile in mid-flight). In addition to his Geass ability, Rolo is a trained assassin, having been raised as such since he was a child. According to his Office of Secret Intelligence profile, he is quite skilled in firearms and other weaponry including explosives, poisons, knives, and more.Profile: "His forte is mainly close-range kills using firearms but is known to use knives, explosives, poisons and other weapons as well." (Ep. 04: "Counterattack at the Gallows") He is also a proficient pilot, using his Vincent Knightmare Frame in combination with his Geass to throw his opponents into confusion and shock. Apperance in Other Media Lost Colors In a video game for the PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable, Code Geass: Lost Colors, Rolo is sighted on Kaminejima together with V.V. If the player decides to attack first with the protagonist Rai's Geass, Rolo uses his Geass power and kills Rai with a knife, resulting in a game over. If the player chooses not to use the Geass ability, Rai instead ends up throwing a grenade in an attempt to escape. It detonates while still in the air, far faster than he expects — possibly due to Rolo's Geass ability. See also * List of Code Geass characters References Lamperouge, Rolo Category:Fictional murderers Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Fictional aviators Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional orphans